The Notebook
by notsomuch2say
Summary: twilight/notebook crossover. Bella is the daughter of a rich business man and falls in love with a country boy, Edward. Will their summer love ensure? BASED ON THE MOVIE. CANON PAIRINGS.
1. CHAPTERONE

**TWILIGHT & THE NOTEBOOK CROSSOVERS. YOU JUST GOTTA LOVE BOTH! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT NOR THE NOTEBOOK:**

Isabella was looking out the window, watching a man row a boat across the wide river. She heard the door open and she turned around.

"Isabella, dear, someone is here to see you," said her nurse.

Isabella smiled and said,"Well, who is it?"

Rachel, her nurse, replied,"it's Anthony, again, he's here to read to you."

"Who?"

Isabella was currently suffering from senile demensia. She had forgotten her past, and yet it seemed it had not forgotten her. Anthony read to her every week, keeping her entertained.

Isabella saw a man as old as her, with white hair and beautiful emerald eyes, walk in the room. He held a small journal in one hand and a pair of spectacles in the other.

"Good morning, Isabella." he said. His old voice had traces that it was once smooth. So smooth, it could be compared to velvet.

"Why hello," she said "I assume you are Mr. Anthony?"

He nodded and smiled a strangely familiar smile to Isabella.

"Where would you like for me to read to you?" He asked.

"Right here would be fine," gesturing to the chair across from her.

The man named Anthony sat down on a chair, quite graceful for an aged man. He put on his spectacles, opened the journal and began to read out loud to her:

"Our story begins in the eve of June 6, 1940. It was the night of the summer carnival..."

**IF YOU LIKE IT PLEASE REVIEW. I'LL TRY TO MAKE A NEW CHAPTER BY TOMORROW. I'M RATHER BUSY BECAUSE OF SCHOOL PREPARATIONS(:**


	2. CHAPTERTWO

**OKAY...here's chapter TWO!**

_"Our story begins in the eve of June 6, 1940. It was the night of the summer carnival..."_

Our story begins in the eve of June 6, 1940. It was the night of the summer carnival. Edward Masen and his good friend, Emmett, were at the games section.

"Yeah!" Emmett screamed out loud as he smashed the small ball into one of the targets. Edward chuckled as he got his prize- a huge teddy bear, with a red bow.

"Ha! You're just jealous."

"Jealous of what? You and Mr. Cuddles?" Edward laughed out loud this time.

"Nope. You're jealous that I'm gonna get more girls with this" he pointed to the bear in his arm.

Edward laughed again and they strolled around the carnival. He and Emmett were nearing the ferris wheel when he noticed an angel. She stood at the front of the line for those ready to ride the bumper cars. She had straight, long, brown hair and amazing chocolate brown eyes.

Edward watched as she got into one the bumper cars and observed as she rode around the small ring, crashing into someone once in awhile. He didn't notice he was staring at her until she saw him and smiled. She had already gotten of the car and was ready to exit. One of the girls next to her, a tall blonde, pointed a him. She blushed a deep red and headed towards the exit. Edward saw her trip once and chuckled.

Edward did not know what had gotten to him the night. All he felt was a pull towards her. She was beautiful, amazing, and he wanted to get to know her more.

Emmett put his hand on Edward's shoulder and said,"That one who you're drooling over is Isabella Swan, daughter of some millionaire plantation owner. She's visiting here in Seabrook for the summer. The hot blond she was with was Rosalie Hale, a family friend."

Edward turned around and raised his eyebrows when Emmet said _hot blond._

"Looks like I wasn't the only one drooling over someone tonight" Edward grinned at him.

He fake-punched Edward's shoulder.

"Edward, Emmett!" They both turned around to see who had yelled their names.

It was Jasper. He had his arm wrapped around some pixie like girl. She was beautiful, with short black hair but Edward thought she was nothing compared to the Swan girl.

Edward bowed my head towards her.

"Fellows, meet my gal, Alice. We met last week at my uncle's farm. We were headed to the ferris wheel. Care to join?" Jasper asked.

Edward agreed. So did Emmett. For some apparent reason, Edward had a hunch that the Isabella girl would be there.

Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Alice made their way to the ferris wheel.

Once they got there, Edward looked up at the ferris wheel and immediately noticed the same angel he had seen awhile ago.

He grinned and ran towards the ferris wheel, ignoring his friends as they screamed his name. He climbed up the ferris wheel towards the small box where Isabella sat with a young man next to her. He skipped, jumped, and leaped across the metal bars once the ferris wheel ground to a complete stop.

Several people screamed at him but he ignored them. Once he got to the small box, he sat in between them with a huge smile on his face.

"Excuse me!" Isabella yelled.

A faint voice from below yelled, "Ey! Two people in each box!"

"Be right down Fred! Just wait for a minute." Edward yelled back. He turned to Isabella,"Will you go out with me?"

"No!"

"Come on, let me ask you again...Will you go out with me?" His grin was growing wider and wider.

"Of course not," she replied.

Edward did not take this negatively. He refused to give up. Filled with confidence, he got of the box and hung on to one of the ferris wheel's metal bars. He hung right in front of her.

"What are you doing?" Her voice was now filled with worrry.

"I'll just ask you one more time. Will you go out with me?" He tried to pout. But Isabella just yelled out the same word the third time that night.

He let his hand slip from one of the bars purposely but made it look like he was hanging on for dear life.

"Whoops. Looks like I'm slipping." He turned to Isabella again.

"Oh my god. Bella, go out with him. Please, Bella." The young man beside her pleaded.

Isabella, shocked and quite repulsed, said "Okay! I'll go out with you!"

"Aww. Come on now. You've already said no. Don't say that just to save me."

"No, no. I_ want _to go out with you. Please. Just don't let go!"

Edward grinned.

When Isabella realized what he'd done. She wanted revenge. Just pure fun. She smiled back at him and reached for the belt of his pants.

"Whoa there," he said as she unbuckled his belt.

She was still smiling.

Suddenly, his pants went down and made his white boxers clear for everyone at the carnival to see. He was still hanging on to the metal bar when he said, "Great. Now, I'm the laughing stock for the whole town."

Bella ignored his statement and started laughing. She kept laughing until her stomach hurt and her eyes began to water.

Down below, people were gasping and whistling. Emmett and Jasper whistled while Alice laughed out loud.

Rosalie had been in the box above Isabella's and had heard the entire conversation.She too was laughing her head off.

By the end of that night, everyone in town had heard of Edward Masen and his boxers.

**I just finished this chapter. Found some spare time. Chapter Three will be posted some time maybe Sunday. If I have more freetime, it'll be done by tonight. **

**REVIEW PLEASE!(:**


	3. CHAPTERTHREE

The next day, Edward, Emmett and a few boys who worked at the lumber mill were walking along one the main lanes.

"Hey, Edward, ain't that the girl from the carnival?" I heard Emmett say from behind me.

Edward ran to where he was pointing.

She looked absolutely stunning. Her dress was flowy and her hair was as brilliant as the moon.

He smiled at her and said,"Do you remember me?"

She snickered, replying,"Of course, Mr. Underwear, right?"

"Yeah, see I wanted to clear that up. I was foolish to do that. And I'm sorry. But I was being drawn to you."

She laughed and asked,"Do you use that line on every girl?"

She was joking. But he, he was serious.

"No." And he shook his head.

Isabella walked away but Edward continued to follow her.

"What are you doing tonight?" He asked,"Or tomorrow, or any other night."

"What?" She raised her eyebrows.

"You owe me a date. You know, from last night." He grinned this time.

"Oh no, no. See I changed my mind." She winked.

"Listen, I know this seems kinda sudden. I don't know why but I just had to be next to _you_ last night."

He continued,"You see when I want something I gotta ha- I love it." He grinned.

She laughed, "Hahaa, you're good and I am impressed." She continued to laugh.

"Aww, now. I can be whatever _you _want. I can be smart, nice, maybe even light on my feet. Anything. Just tell me what you want."

"Mmm. You're dumb." She joked.

"I can be that." He was being truly serious now.

But she noticed nothing and shook her head. She walked away skipping towards her car. She tripped along the way and made Edward chuckle.

Her driver opened the door for her signaling for her to get in.

"Come on! Just one date!" He screamed after her.

She turned around and mouthed the word,"No."

"What can I do to change your mind?" He asked.

Getting in her car she said, "You'll have to find that out for yourself."

She smiled and winked at him. The car drove away, leaving him along the side of the lane.

* * *

That night, Emmett headed out to meet Rosalie Hale; he had a date with her. Emmett had dragged Edward along, sure to himself that Isabella was going to come.

"Are you sure she'll be there." Edward asked for the fourth time that night.

Emmett laughed and just kept walking. They got to the theatre a few minutes later. Sure enough, Isabella had come.

When she noticed Edward she blushed and turned to Rosalie. Both of them talking in excited whispers. Isabella seemed to be avoiding Edward's eyes.

Eventually, Rosalie got her to turn around and face Edward.

"Bella, you might remember Edward."

"Yes, yes I do." She blushed.

He held out and she gladly shook it.

"You look beautiful." He complimented, "Not the you don't always look beautiful- I mean, tonight, you look-" He kept tripping over his own words, looking for something to say.

She smiled sheepishly.

Edward was about to say something else when Emmett put his arm around Edward and said,"Alright, I get it, Bella looks beautiful, you look beautiful, Edward and I happen to know that I am beautiful. Rosalie is too. Now, let's get in the theatre. The movie's about to start."

During the first part of the movie, Edward sat in the backrow while Isabella sat two seats from Emmett and Rosalie. As the movie progressed, so did Rosalie's and Emmett's passion. At first they kissed, but the next thing you knew people were screaming at them, "Get a room!"

At the climax of the movie, Edward positioned himself next to Isabella, who was intent on watching the movie and eating her popcorn. He stared at her, not caring if she knew. She did notice, but she just smiled, flattered.

Once the movie ended, they walked towards Emmett's car. Rosalie happily went in but before either Edward or Isabella took their seat, Edward whispered into her ear, "Would you like to take a walk?"

She nodded.

"What? Are you guys coming or not?" Rosalie asked through the car's open window.

"We're gonna take a walk." Edward calmly replied.

Emmett burst into a fit of laughter saying, "Do you guys love each other?"

Edward snorted but Isabella ignored him. She ran to the car and gave Rosalie a hug. Behind her, Edward was signaling Emmett to shut his fat mouth.

"Oh I get it, you do love each other," Emmett teased. Edward showed Emmett his closed fist. But he just started laughing.

Edward rolled his eyes and said, "Okay, goodbye!"

Isabella walked ahead silently, with Edward at her heels. Both of them stared at the concrete road and kept strolling deeper into the streets, and deeper into the clear night.


	4. CHAPTERFOUR

**mmkaye, ANOTHER CHAPTER! hahaha... using all spare time I've got. **

**Hey wait! Anyone got an idea for a twist in the story? Someone suggested it and I think it's pretty neat. Soo... tell me if you've got an idea. PLEASE?!(:**

Edward caught up to her after awhile. They were walking down the same lane as they had been on that morning.

"That was fun," she began to say,"I haven't seen a movie in a long time. You know, I'm kinda busy."

"Busy?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Well, my day is all planned out, I wake up, get tutored, have my dance and music lessons-" Edward snorted at the word dance lessons.

"What?" She asked.

'It's just that well, you're kinda too clumsy to be a dancer." He grinned.

"Well, that just goes to-" Before Isabella knew it, she was headed to the floor until a pair of strong, pale arms caught her.

Their faces were inches away.

"Edward? Can I get back on my feet now?"

Edward reluctantly set her back on her feet.

"I've got something to show you." He ran towards the intersection, where 2 lanes met. He stood in the middle of one of the lanes staring upwards.

Isabella ran after him.

"What are you doing? You'll get run over?"

"By what? The cars?" He smiled at her.

She blinked and sighed.

Before she could say anything else Edward said,"I thought you were fun. You know, free."

"I _am_ free." She said, irritated.

He chuckled and lay down on the pavement. He stared at the stars above and said,"My dad and I used to come here. We would lie here for hourse just staring."

She lay down beside him looking at the stars. "It's so beautiful."

He turned his body so he was facing her, "Yes, yes it is."

Suddenly, they heard a honking sound. A bright light was headed towards them. They both ran to the sidewalk, laughing their heads off.

"Let's do that again!" She said in between laughs.

Edward turned to her and said, "Isabella, you are one amazing girl. I guess you are free."

She blushed and giggled.

After a strange silence Edward spoke up, "I have something else to show you." He held his hand out to her and she gladly put her hand on his palm.

She blushed again and followed him.

They stopped at the start of a trail, leading into the woods.

"Uhh, Edward, where are you taking me?"

"Do you trust me?" He looked at her brown eyes.

"Y-yes."

"Then you have nothing to worry about."

She nodded and followed his lead. It was dark in the woods. She had no clue how he found his way even with the trail ahead. It was just so dark. Silent, too. It was half an hour later that they stopped at a clearing. It was a beautiful meadow, lit by the full moon above. There was a small creek flowing a few hundred yards away.

"What do you think?"

'Wow." was all she said.

"Isabella, will you dance with me?"

She turned bright red and said, "Call me Bella, and.. dance? Where? Right here?"

"Yeap. So, Bella, will you?"

"Of course I will." She smiled and curtsied. Bella stepped forward and took his left hand in her right hand. She put her other hand on his shoulder and he put his on the small of her back.

They started to move, slowly going around the magnificent meadow.

It was a few minutes later that Edward began to sing:

_"I'll be seeing you_

_In all the familiar places_

_That this heart of mine embraces._

_All day through"_

He continued to hum as they danced slowly around the meadow.

"Edward, you are a wonderful singer. And...I like this song." She leaned into his chest and placed her cheek there. She began to sing the same song.

_I'll be seeing you__  
In every lovely summer's day;_

_In every thing that's light and gay._

_I'll always think of you that way._

He chuckled when she finished the verse and said, "Well, I'll say this about you're singing; it's about as lovely as your face."

She looked up to get a good look at him. And once she did, she noticed that he was looking down at her, a crooked smile on his face.

"I like your smile." She said.

"Thanks. I like everything about you."

She blushed. Their lips were only an inch apart. He could feel his breath and she could feel his.

It moment of silence until their lips touched, moving in synchronization.

Bella pulled back and mouth the words, "Amazing."

"Exactly." He smiled and they continued to twirl around in this place they thought of as paradise.

**kaye. PLEASE be patient for the next chapter, still busy with school.**_  
_


	5. CHAPTERFIVE

**SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN A BIT. AHAH, I LOST MY PASSWORD. SORRY, A MILLION TIMES OVER ;]**

**THIS ONE'S SHORT. I HAVE AN ESSAY TO WRITE FOR ENGLISH AND LOTS OF OTHER SCHOOL CRAP. SOO, FORGIVE ME .**

**ALRIGHTY THEN....let's get back to the present; meaning: Anthony reading to Isabella(:**

_It moment of silence until their lips touched, moving in synchronization._

_Bella pulled back and mouth the words, "Amazing."_

_"Exactly." He smiled and they continued to twirl around in this place they thought of as paradise._

"..Edward and Bella experienced a mutual feeling. It was both new to them, and both of them had concealed it from the start of their lives. It was summer and both of them were headed in a direction in which they knew not where they were headed and had no regard of the consequences."

"They fell in love," Isabella stated. It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes, yes they did." Anthony replied.

"Good. I like this kind of story," Isabella smiled and took a sip of her tea, "Go on."

"The next day....

_________

The next day Edward, Emmett and Jasper had just finished working at the mills when Bella came by. She ran into Edward's arms wrapping her legs around his waist in clear view of the public. He kissed her eagerly while Emmett and Jasper cheered behind them. Soon after, they were inseperable.

On some days they would walk along the lane where Edward had first asked Bella out. Occassionally, they had picnics on the hill with a clear view of the glistening river. One time, they went to the beach.

Bella ran into the water, scaring the seagulls away.

She laughed as she threw her hands in the air, spinning in a joyous motion only love would have caused. Edward joined her and soon, wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Mmm, I love it when you smell like the ocean."

She smiled at him and said,"Well, _I_ love you."

Edward chuckled and said, "You are as free as a bird, love. Why did you fall in love with me?"

"Because your a bird too. I'm free with you; but I'm a prisoner without you. Are you a real bird?" She questioned.

"If you're a bird, then I'm a bird." Edward replied before planting a sweet kiss on her lips.

**I THINK ILL UPDATE SATURDAY? PLEASE HELP ME GUYS. I NEED SUGGESTIONS AND STUFF. LIKE, WHAT MIGHT HAPPEN NEXT? ;D**


	6. CHAPTERSIX

**1432 WORDS ! LONGEST CHAPTER- I THINK x) I HAVE FINALLY FINISHED THIS CHAPTER xD it took awhile yes, but school is a burden. I would much rather write for my enjoyment. **

**and anyone wanna suggest a name for Bella's future fiance? If you've seen the movie, you get what I mean. If you don't remember, well, watch the movie again(: **

Over the course of three weeks, they had done almost everything together; they had gone swimming in the nearby river, they had danced together in the midst of the entire town, and Edward had taught her how to drive. Of course, they had their disagreements. But inspite of some of their differences, they both agreed on one thing: they were crazy about each other.

There was a certain night by which they had a disagreement in the car and it only led to a five-minute makeout session. They had completely forgotten that they were infront of the Swan's summer home.

Bella pulled away from Edward, "I have to go."

"No you don't," he smiled and pulled her even closer ot him. Their lips were busy once more.

She ran her tongue along his bottom lip but she pulled away again.

"Come on, I have to go," she laughed.

He sighed and grinned, "Alright."

She leapt out of the car, and walked away, laughing the whole time. Once she reached the front steps and extended her hand to the large oak doors, she jumped.

"Ah! Dad, you scared me."

Charlie, her father, was seated on a rocking chair at the side of the front porch.

Charlie nodded, "You seem be getting friendly with that boy"

Bella blushed and said, "Why yes. Yes I am."

"Bring him to brunch on Sunday. I wanna meet this young man." Charlie's face remained indifferent.

Bella smiled and nodded "Night, Dad." She walked to him and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Alright, g'night."

=.=

On Sunday....

The brunch was no simple meal. The Swans had prepared a white canopy on the backyard and had their hired housekeepers to serve them food. All of them dressed in white; except for Edward, who had no idea how rich Southern planters spent their Sundays.

Charlie was telling a shallow story, comparing himself to a rich man and one not so fortunate. The whole table was laughing in the end, excluding Bella and Edward.

Charlie nodded towards Edward, "What do you know, boy?"

Edward replied, "Well, I work at the lumbermill. You know, mostly milling, and sawing."

Sarcastically, Renee, Bella's mother, commented, "Lovely dear." She smiled a fake smile and took a sip of her drink.

Now, one of the Swan's family friend, Mike Newton was present at the table.

Mike said, "If you don't mind me asking. How much do you make it through a job?"

"You mean 'how much money do I make?'" Edward replied.

Mike nodded.

"Like, uhm, forty cents an hour?" Edward stated.

The whole table remained silent.

Once more, Edwrad spoke, "Yes, I know its not much, but uh, I don't need a lot of money; I save most of it.

Charlie, filled wih disapproval, signaled for them to continue eating.

Renee was quite ashamed at her daughter's choice. So, she decided to find out more about this relationship and hopefully, bring a stop to it.

"So you and Bella must be spending a lot of time together," she asked

Bella and Edward looked at each other with meaningful looks and smiled.

Renee broke their moment, "So you two must be getting pretty serious, huh?"

Edward managed to reply with a smile, "Yes, m'am

Renee kept her face straight and told him, "Well, summer's almost gone. What will you do?

"Well, Charleston is only a few hours away..."

Renee looked up from her plate and looked at Bella.

"But Bella's going to Sarah Lawrence College. Didn't she tell you?"

Edward confused, looked at Bella and stated, "No, she didn't tell me that."

Bella, angry and confused why her mother was doing this, turned to Noah and reassured him, "I just got the letter, sweetheart. I was gonna tell you."

Edward nodded, "It alright." He smiled at her and put his arm around her waist.

Renee, seeing her attempt to break them apart was to futile, she said to Edward, "Well, Sarah Lawrence is in New York."

Bella glared at her mother and Edward's eyes, widened.

"Erh, I didn't know _that_."

Renee grimaced and continued to eat. Charlie broke the silence and began to tell his joke about a nun and four stallions. The whole table began to get excited before he even started the joke.

=.=

Two days later, Edward and Bella went rowing in the nearby river. Once they reached a deep enough spot, Edward removed his shirt and jumped into the water. Bella followed after him in her summer dress. They kissed passionately in the water, but little did they know, Charlie and Renee were watching the whole scene.

Renee frowned, "That girl has too much spirit for someone of her circumstance."

Charlie, unmoved said, "No, its just summer love."

Still frowning, Renee looked at the two making out in the water.

"Trouble is what it is, " she stated.

=.=

Renee had tried her best to make sure Bella would no longer see Edward. If she did meet with him, it would only be at their home, in the midst of her and Charlie. Edward had been informed by his best friend, Emmett. Now, Emmett had friends who worked for the Swans, one of them was named Eric.

Edward didn't want to be away from Bella or be with her under surveillance. So he found a simple solution. Edward smiled to himself and reached for his pen.

During lunch, Eric brought Bella a tray of fruits to her room. She had refused to go out of the room until she could leave with Edward. As the tray was placed on her bedside table, Bella reached for a slice of watermelon. Immediately, she noticed a piece of paper.

_Love, _

_Meet me at my home tonight._

_I know your parents are watching your every move but Eric will help you. _

_He's promised Emmett and I that he'll get you out of there._

_Don't worry, I promise we'll be together tonight._

_I love you,_

_Edward _

That night, with help from Eric, Bella rode to Edward's small home on her bike. Once she arrived, she jumped off her bike, tripping once, but stood up and ran to the small porch. As soon as he had heard her footsteps, he went outside and greeted her with a kiss.

The kiss grew to become more and more passionate until he had her up against the wall. And there they were, making out furiously against the wall of Edward's home. Edward's hand roamed her stomach, up where her ribs were and they kept moving upward until...

He pulled away from her, realizing he had gone a bit too far. They both tried to catch their breaths, never taking their eyes away from each other.

In the distance they could hear Emmett bellowing, "Is Bella out there?"

They both knew that her parents were probably looking for her. In order to prevent any separation, Edward decided to bring her to a place that meant much to him.

"Do you want to go somewhere?" He asked, his emerald eyes boring deep into her.

"Okay," she nodded, breathing heavily.

**Next chapter is at the old abandoned home. Don't worry, I've switched it up a bit. & I'm working on a story with sami cullen (: her page is on my profile. the story is named, "Starlit Nights" . **


	7. CHAPTERSEVEN

**Soo, this is my chapter dedicated to the Chinese Fast Food by Christine's place. As promised, my buds, I dedicated this chapter to that place because we passed by it while we sang along to DECODE by Paramore. And it's close to that bakery where they've got a million Twinkies!**

**For everyone else, I love you guys! This chapter was harder to write than the others so please review! I put work into this…well, mainly because I don't want to study for my math test. Ew! Oh, and this chapter is also partially dedicated to Jeniners, and Sami Cullen, my partner in Twilight crime x)**

"Just wait for a bit," Edward said. He walked back in the house and Bella slightly heard part of his conversation with his father, Carlisle.

"Carlisle, Bella and I are headed there," Edward said.

"Oh son, is it the right time yet? She's one pretty girl, but perhaps you could wait..."

"I don't think so, dad. It's been a while hasn't it?"

"Yes it has. Good luck, but can I meet her first?" Carlisle said.

Edward chuckled and they both walked outside. Carlisle and Bella greeted each other in a rush, afraid that Emmett would be there soon. He led her to his rusty truck and drove. The truck wove in and out of the woods.

"Edward, where are we headed?" she asked as he drove through the night.

"Close your eyes, Bella. We're almost there. And it's a surprise of course." He said with a grin.

She reluctantly closed her eyes and wondered where they were headed. She knew he wouldn't hurt her, but she worried about her parents. She knew they had found out whom she was with, but she didn't want to leave. She loved him more than anything else. Suddenly, she felt the vehicle come to a stop.

"Are your eyes still closed?"

"Yes," she replied.

She felt the door open next to her and a hand upon hers. She stepped out blindly and almost fell; he caught her before she even hit the ground. Edward chuckled and placed his hands on her eyes.

She laughed, "You know, I wouldn't cheat."

"Sweetheart, I'm just doing this for precautions," He smiled.

He led her through a field of long grass. She, of course, was confused as she felt a tingling sensation prickle her feet through her sandals- the long grass. He let her stop and kept his hands on her eyes. The cold air breeze mixed with a smell of fresh water. Bella felt a small amount of light shine upon through Edward's hands but it was a dim light. Were they at a campfire? Or were they back at the meadow?

Edward lowered his hands and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Open your eyes," he told her.

She obeyed and opened her eyes. Bella admired the beautiful sight that stood before her.

She stood on the bank of a river, whose water glimmered in the moonlight. The full moon's reflection was clearly seen on the calm waves of the river. Beside her, was an old tree standing erect on the bank. She pecked his cheek.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too," he replied with all his heart.

"So, what's next?" she asked.

He chuckled and turned her around. About 100 yards away, was an old house- a mansion to be exact. It was aged and mostly burned. And yet, there it stood upon its ancient glory.

"E-E-Edward…whose house is this?" she asked shakily. Had they passed on private property?

"It's mine, Bella. Come on, love, let's get inside and I'll tell you the whole story."

He led the way to the house and picked up a lantern from the large porch. He lit it and walked towards the entrance. The double doors opened with a creak. They both walked in.

Bella was once again caught by surprise. The room was very large and quite old. But it was lit by several candles. There were also other candles that probably led to other rooms.

"What is this place?" She asked curiously.

"It was my parents' home," he stated.

She raised her eyebrows and he continued, "My biological parents, love. I grew up in this house, but when I turned seven, they died in the fire that also partially charred this place. When they died, Carlisle decided to adopt me as his son. I lived with him ever since."

A silent tear fell down his face. Bella hugged him and wiped the tear away.

"Well, you don't mind giving me a tour of this place now, do you?" she asked with an innocent smile.

He smiled a crooked smile and led her to the stairs on the left side of the large front room. He extended his hand to the giant staircase.

"This was where my father, Edward Anthony Masen, proposed to my mother, Elizabeth. He had built this house for her himself."

Bella took a step toward the staircase but Edward stopped her.

"Careful now, these steps were damaged by the fire. I don't think they'll be able to support anything at all." He wrapped his arms around her and reeled her in for a passionate kiss.

She pulled away and walked around the room.

"This place is so huge, Edward. But it's also quite beautiful." She walked into another room with a fireplace and a large dining table. There were cobwebs all around, but somehow, the house never looked creepy.

"I've been planning to rebuild this place," he admitted, "with new walls and a new roof…"

"Is that all?" she smiled at him.

"Oh erh, electricity I guess?"

She laughed, "You're gonna need new furniture too." She held up a wooden leg of a chair.

He smiled at her comment and said, "Well, the water's nearby and there's a barn too. I could make that into a small workshop."

She walked towards him and said, "Well what about me? Shouldn't I say something too?"

Bella crossed her arms across her chest jokingly.

Edward laughed, "You want a say in this then?"

"Why yes I do. This place needs a fresh coat of paint, maybe white. And beautiful shutters you can place on the front. Plus a room that overlooks the river where you and I can be with each other forever. And a porch around this entire house, so our children can play on it one day…"

He smiled at her and kissed her, "Our children will be beautiful. And I'll do all of those things, love. I'll do whatever you want me to, actually. And I promise, for a gentleman always keeps his word."

She blushed a deep red and he led her somewhere else. He stopped at an old grand piano in one of the rooms.

"I have something for you," he said as he sat on the bench. He motioned for her to sit too.

Once she sat down, his hands moved upon the ivory keys with such precision, it was almost impossible. He played a beautiful piece, soft and melodious. It was also sweet and sounded like a lullaby. He ended the song and looked over at Bella, whose jaw hung open.

"Did you like it?" He asked.

She looked him straight in the eye and smiled, "Actually, I love it. What song is that?"

"It's your lullaby; you inspired me to write it."

She leaned in to kiss him and he placed his lips on hers without any hesitation. Her arms went over his shoulder as his hand went upon her waist. He lifted her on the piano so she sat on it. As her weight fell upon the keys they created a strong sound. She laughed as he kissed down her neck. They found each others lips again and Edward licked her bottom lip.

Without any hesitation, she allowed him entrance…Furiously making out on the piano made no difference, their love was like a flame that wouldn't go out.

"E-E-Edward," she said.

"Yes, love?" He replied as he kissed up and down her jawline.

"I think we…we should…now…it's the right time…and the right place…and we love each other…so…"

"You want me? In that way, Bella?" He asked to make sure.

She nodded. "I love you, Edward. I want you and only you."

He agreed and stood up to prepare for what would be one the most memorable nights of their life.

**End of this chapter. I'll update next week cuz it'll be my Christmas vacation.**

**And next chapter has suggestive content, guys. Maybe even partially lemony. Alright, no, not really. Maybe? I did rate this T for a reason but not M for another. You're in for a surprise. Ohh and REVIEW PLEASE.**

**SONG SUGGESTIONS: (LOL, RANDOM ACTION !)**

**- Curse of Curves by Cute is What We Aim For...**

**- Remembering Sunday by All Time Low**

**- Dark Blue by Jack's Mannequin**

**- Love Lockdown by Kanye West **

**- AAAND: Miserable at Best by Mayday Parade**


End file.
